Bags made of thin polyethylene material have been used in various sizes. Small bags are used in packaging of sandwiches and the like, medium size bags are used for garbage and kitchen trash and larger bags are used for other types of trash such as lawn clippings and leaves. Bags of this type generally include a front wall and back wall and are seamed up the sides with an open top. The top is adapted to be closed by twisting and maintained closed by a suitable tie strip or string. The present invention is particularly concerned with thermoplastic bags of this type. Since thermoplastic bags are made of very thin material they are difficult to handle when inserting trash such as leaves and grass clippings. To aid in holding open the tops of such bags various types of frames have been used to support the bag while it is being loaded. Many times the user does not have one of these frames available and thus it is necessary for the user to hold open the top of the bag as best he can while loading it with the leaves or other items.
It is desirable to produce a thermoplastic bag having a hold-open top to permit ease in loading of the bag.